mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guionistas
Lauren Faust #250px|leftLauren Faust fue la directora y tambien delia la creadora del concepto, directora de arte, escritora de dos episodios y productora de la serie My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad (en inglés My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, durante su primera temporada. En la segunda temporada paso a ser consultora de producción, tambien a hecho otros programas como, Las Chicas Super Poderosas, La Mansión Foster de los Amigos Imaginarios, Super Best Friends Forever, entre otras. Tambien ha ganado varios premios de animación, y han dicho que esta serie a atraido la atención del sexo masculino, lo cual atribuye éxito a su trabajo. 'Episodios escritos' *La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte *La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte Colaboró en parte a escribir el episodio de El Boleto Extra junto con Amy Keating Rogerts. Amy Keating Rogers 250px|leftAmy Keating Rogers es una estadounidense guionista de televisión que ha contribuido a varias series de televisión animadas notable y películas, incluyendo episodios de The Powerpuff Girls serie animada. Ha sido nominada para cuatro premios Emmy . [ 2 ] En 2009, Rogers dirigió la película documental Jason Bateman cree que estoy muerto. 'Episodios escritos' Primera Temporada *El Boleto Extra *Temporada de Cosecha *La apariencia no lo es todo *Amigas otoñales *Como Perros y Ponis *La Mejor Noche en la Historia Segunda Temporada *La Viruela Cutie *El Último Rodeo *Una Amiga en Acción *MMMystery on the Friendship Express Tercera Temporada Estuvo ausente durante esta temporada, pero mencionó en su Twitter que volvería para la siguiente temporada. Referencias #Amy Keating Rogers en Twitter #"Daytime Emmy Awards Entretenimiento - Anuncio Nominaciones 37a anual". La Academia Nacional de Televisión, Artes y Ciencias. Archivado desde el original, el 22 noviembre 2010 . Consultado el 01/07/2011. Cindy Morrow left|223px Fecha de lanzamiento de nueva información sobre los recientes acontecimientos relativos a la convención de este año. En primer lugar me gustaría anunciar la presencia de Amy Keating Rogers y Cindy Morrow, con lo que nuestros escritores pony a las masas. También quisiera anunciar que están expandiendo el evento! Ahora que cubre dos días, EQLA promete más tiempo para la diversión pony a todos sus asistentes. Teniendo en cuenta esto también cambia de registro y la información del hotel un poco, se aconseja leer el comunicado de prensa después del salto para obtener los detalles completos. Equestria LA webEquestria LA (EQLA) se complace en anunciar que estamos expandiendo! Estreno en el sur de California My Little Pony: Friendship es la convención mágica ahora tendrá una duración de dos días en el Centro de Convenciones de Anaheim! Eso significa que los paneles aún más, los eventos y actividades relacionadas con el pony para los asistentes a disfrutar! Debido a la ampliación de plazo, la política de registro distintivo también está cambiando. Jefe de más a nuestra página web para más detalles. www.equestriala.com Si usted ya está registrado en una tarjeta de identificación antes de 1 de septiembre de 2012 se debería haber recibido o recibirá un correo electrónico con respecto a su registro actual. Además tenemos el placer de anunciar que nos hemos asociado con el Hilton Anaheim proporcionar a los asistentes con un bloque limitado de habitaciones a un precio convención especial! Si se ha registrado y desea recibir nuestra tarifa especial por favor registration@equestriala.com correo electrónico con el asunto: EQLA2012 precio. Por último y lo más importante, nos da gran placer de anunciar que los autores muestran Amy Keating Rogers y Cindy Morrow estarán presentes en Equestria LA 2012. Amy Keating Rogers originalmente comenzó a escribir obras de teatro. De hecho, cuando su juego "The Stuff" se estaba produciendo en Hollywood, Craig McCracken se acercó a ella para escribir a Las Chicas Superpoderosas (ella trabajaba como asistente de producción en el momento). Craig le gusta su trabajo y fue criada en como escritor principal de la serie. A partir de ahí, Amy escribió para muchos programas de Cartoon Network: Laboratorio de Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Jack Samurai, y Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Como escritor independiente, Amy escribió para mi vida como un robot adolescente, Danny Phantom y Los padrinos mágicos. Ah, y no olvidemos, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Amy estaba muy emocionado cuando Lauren Faust le pidió que escribiera para este espectáculo increíble! Más recientemente, Amy fue Editor de la Historia de Care Bears: Bienvenido a Care-A-Lot. Cindy Morrow se graduó de CalArts junto a sus compañeros de clase animación de personajes Lauren Faust, Rob Renzetti, McCracken Craig, y Genndy Tartakovsky. Comenzó su carrera en la animación como un artista del guión gráfico sobre las Niñas Craig McCracken Superpoderosas y tiene créditos como guionista y comida en programas populares como el Laboratorio de Dexter, Las desventuras de Flapjack, Mi vida como un robot adolescente, Sopa de pescado, The Ricky Gervais Show, Care Bears, y por supuesto My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Cindy está muy emocionado de ser un invitado en su convención MLP primera, y espera reunirse con todos los fanáticos y seguidores de grandes My Little Pony! Jefe de más a nuestra página (www.equestriala.com) de ver nuestros precios actualizados, comprar o actualizar su placa y nuestras últimas noticias! Venga a unirse a un fin de semana de diversión pony relacionados el 3 de noviembre y el 4 de noviembre! Esperamos verte allí! 'Episodios escritos' Primera Temporada *Una amistad Malhumorada *Empacando el Invierno *Una loca función *El búho de la discordia Segunda Temporada *La Hermandad de los cascos *Family Appreciation Day *Ardua Lectura *Hurricane Fluttershy Tercera Temporada *One Bad Apple *Apple Family Reunion Chris Savino Christopher M. "Chris" Savino (Nacido en Octubre 2, de 1971 en Royal Oak, Michigan) es un animador Americano. Ha trabajado para Spümcø, Animación de juegos, Hanna-Barbera y Cartoon Network Studios, Disney Television Animation y está actualmente planeando un corto live-action llamado Bigfoot & Gray: On the Run y una película animada llamada Adventures in Milk. También se encuentra actualmente como escritor de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. 'Episodios Escritos' *Detectives Presumidos *La Mirada Otras acreditaciones *''El show de Ren & Stimpy'' — artista de diseño *''La vida moderna de Rocko'' — diseño de personajes, diseñador de apoyo *''¡Oye, Arnold!'' — guión director *''El laboratorio de Dexter'' — guión, director, historia, director de supervisión, escritor, productor *''Vaca y Pollo—''guión *''Foe Paws'' — creador *''Soy La Comadreja '' — guión *''Los picapiedras: On the Rocks'' — escritor, guión, director *''Las Chicas Superpoderosas'' — guión, productor, escritor, director *''Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy—guión (Trabajó un episodio, cual fue "To Eris Human")'' *''Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios'' — escritor, historia, director de animación *''Johnny Test'' — productor, director (Primera temporada) *''Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo'' - director, productor *''Adventures in Milk'' — escritor, director, productor *''Bigfoot & Gray: On the Run'' — creador, escritor Meghan McCarthy McCarthy hizo su debut televisivo en un papel regular en la serie Gilmore Girls. Dio sus primeros pasos en el estilo de la comedia, trabajando en stand up en Nueva York. Al mismo tiempo, tomaba clases de teatro en The Actors Studio (en Nueva York) y protagonizó varias producciones de la compañía a través de la ciudad. Desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles, McCarthy con su rápido ingenio consiguió un puesto como un miembro del programa cómico The Groundlings Sunday Co. 'Episodios escritos' Primera Temporada *El Dragón Durmiente *Llamada de la Chica *Verde de Envidia *Fiesta para Una Segunda Temporada *Lección Cero *La Crema y Nata *El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Tercera Temporada *Imperio de Cristal. Parte 1 *Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 Adicional Una entrevista con megan en las que respondió algunas preguntas realizadas: John Nguyen: Debo admitir que no he visto ningún capítulo de MLP:FIM. :Meghan McCarthy: ríe Está bien. ---- Ya sé que hay fans hombres por ahí, y que se han hecho tan grandes al punto de que hicieron una convención dedicada de MLP. ¿Cuál es su opinión del fenómeno brony? :Me encanta. Creo que es genial. Siempre que una serie le puede llegar a una audiencia tan diversa, sabes que lo estás haciendo bien. Así que me emociona su respuesta y todos los dibujos y música que han contribuido a la serie. ---- El año pasado, fui a la AM2 en el Centro de Convenciones Anaheim. Y tenían una sección dedicada a fans de MLP. :Te creo. Me doy cuenta de que todavía no has visto ningún capítulo, porque si lo hubieras hecho ya serías un brony. se ríen ---- Supongo que es cierto. Yo disfruté series como Las Chicas SuperPoderosas. Así que si viera esta serie, creo que me gustaría. :Sí, creo que te gustaría. ---- Vaya, así que My Little Pony ya está en su tercera temporada. ¿Qué tiene de nuevo en comparación con las primeras dos temporadas? :La expansión de Equestria en donde la serie toma lugar. Twilight Sparkle ha estado en Ponyville por mucho tiempo, así que vamos a verla viajar un poco más lejos. ---- ¿Cómo le venderías esta serie a gente que no sea fan de la serie? :Creo que en general si eres un fan de la animación, la serie te parecerá que se ve muy bien. Creo que con cada temporada se lleva la animación a un nuevo nivel que no se ve muy a menudo en televisión. Simplemente tiene un guión sólido, y eso es lo que nosotros buscamos conseguir. Que tú te sientas bien cuando la veas. No es cínica ni tiene a un montón de personajes gritándose entre sí. Son personajes con los que te encariñas muy rápidamente, y verlas superar sus defectos y alcanzar nuevas metas. Y tiene música pegajosa que es divertida de escuchar en la serie, y también es divertido escuchar lo que los bronies hacen con esa música después. ---- ¿Tiene algún consejo para los bronies sobre cómo prevenir el bullying? :Tenemos un capítulo en el que trata con el tema del bullying y cómo tratar y no tratar con él. Yo diría que hay que expresar quién eres. Lo bueno de la comunidad brony es que no es chica. Tú no estás solo disfrutando una serie y nunca deberías sentirte así. Disfruta lo que te gusta, no dejes que otros te digan quién deberías ser. ---- ¿Cómo es el proceso de escribir para la serie? :Al principio de la temporada, tenemos a unos escritores que envían a donde están los que van a escribir los episodios, y todos tienen que hablarlo como en un discurso. Puede ser sólo una frase y no necesita estar completamente pensado. Nosotros, como grupo, vemos cuáles responder y luego tratamos de expandir esas ideas en una premisa con un inicio, medio y final. Enviamos esas y recibimos el feedback. Después me junto con uno o dos escritores para completar las historias, y nosotros tenemos que pensar los diferentes actos y partes de la historia. Entonces los escritores crean el guión, y yo hago las notas y las revisiones. Eso va a la cadena y al estudio. Una vez que tenemos listo un guión, lo enviamos a los ejecutivos. Es un episodio por episodio base. ---- ¿De dónde saca usted y los escritores las ideas para cada episodio? :Puede ser de cualquier parte. Puede ser en su casa o con su hermano/hermana, y eso los inspira a que les venga una idea para una historia. Pero tenemos mucha suerte de que la serie tenga tantos personajes buenos para trabajar y muchas formas diferentes de emparejarlas o para enfrentar los defectos de los personajes. ---- ¿Qué consejo da para sobrellevar el bloqueo de escritor? :Podrías dar un paseo porque en general me pasa que me siento en alguna parte tratando de pensar en algo, pero simplemente no pasa. A veces sí, pero en general cuando no estás pensando en eso, de repente te da y es como "¡Oh, eso es! ¡Ya lo tengo!". Lo otro es que te forces a ti mismo a escribir. No es lo más fácil del mundo, pero tienes que tener algo de disciplina para tratar de sentarte ahí y trabajar en eso todos los días. Eso es lo que yo trato de hacer. ---- Gracias, Meghan, por esta entrevista. :No hay problema, fue un placer. Charlotte Fullerton 200px|rightMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic escritora Charlotte Fullerton es un invitado especial esta semana en Toons Talkin Rob Paulsen. Charlotte habla Ben 10 Omniverso , su proyecto actual, con Rob, y por supuesto ponies mencionan. Puedes encontrar el podcast en la página de Rob iTunes , a través del podcast , o una descarga directa al audio . Al entrar en Pheasant Run Resort en St. Charles Illinois el viernes por la mañana, a mediados de septiembre, no se puede esperar nada demasiado fuera de lo común. El sitio alberga un completo campo de golf de 18 hoyos, un hermoso hotel, y un centro de conferencias. Este fin de semana, en particular, había planes de hosting en dos celebraciones de boda y un retiro de negocios para un grupo de ejecutivos de General Motors. Bastante normal cuando se trata de los tipos de eventos aquí. Pero había otro evento pasando el fin de semana que ninguno de los otros hubieran esperado: a My Little Pony convención, llamada Midwestria . Mire más allá del corte para leer sobre mi experiencia allí.. Episodios escritos Primera Temporada *Una Noche Difícil *Vestida para el éxito *La Aventura del ave Segunda Temporada *¡Que la Mejor Mascota Gane! *Los Bebés Cake M. A. Larson Buenas noticias para los asistentes de Equestria LA en Los Angeles - FiM escritor MA Larson estarán presentes! Larson, conocido por episodios como The Super 6000 Speedy Squeezy Sidra y El regreso de la Armonía, se unirá a compañeros escritores Amy Keating Rogers y Cindy Morrow, junto con otros invitados notables como Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy) y Brenda Chrichlow (Zecora) . Además, de un solo día los boletos salgan a la venta el 2 de octubre a las 6 pm Pacífico time.Equestria lA se celebrará en el Centro de Convenciones de Anaheim en Anaheim, California el 3 de noviembre-4.Para la información completa, consulte detrás del corte . Episodios Escritos Primera temporada *La Plaga del siglo *La Rain-plosión Sónica *Crónicas de la Amistad Segunda temporada *El regreso de la Armonía Primera Parte *Luna Eclipsada *Ataque de Codicia *La Super Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 *It's About Time *Ponyville Confidential Tercera Temporada *Magic Duel *Magical Mystery Cure Dave Polsky David "Dave" Polsky es un americano guionista de cine y televisión mejor conocido por crear The Buzz en Maggie y coescrito Scary Movie 2. Su productora se llama Juban producciones. Biografía Dave creció en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Más adelante en su vida, se trasladó a Filadelfia para asistir a la Universidad de Pennsylvania. Cuando se graduó, él se trasladó a Nueva York para perseguir una carrera en banca de inversión y entonces era una trabajadora social. Después, se trasladó a Maine con su esposa y su primer hijo nació en Portland. Luego, obtuvo en la industria de la televisión a través de su amigo Mark Cronin, quien lo contrató como freelance para un sencillo hacia fuera. Cuando llegó el trabajo, los productores quedaron impresionados y lo promovieron a un escritor de personal. Desde entonces, Dave Polsky ha estado escribiendo para algunos espectáculos como varios episodios de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, Rugrats y South Park. También escribió para Scary Movie 2. Fue el creador y productor ejecutivo de The Buzz en Maggie y un escritor de FrankTV. Familia Actualmente vive en Los Ángeles, California con su esposa y tres hijos. Filmografía Televisión *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Las Predicciones de Pinkie, En el Oeste, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Spike at Your Service, Keep Calm and Flutter On. *Par de Reyes *FrankTV *El zumbido en Maggie *Pokémon (dub) *Cedric the Entertainer presenta *Los gemelos de calambre *Angela Anaconda *Pucca *South Park *Rugrats *Señalado Película *Scary Movie 2 Merriwether Williams Merriwether St. Joh n Williams 'nacida el 28 de marzo de 1968 es una escritora de televisión y antigua ejecutiva de Nickelodeon, es conocida por haber escrito episodio para series famosas de Nickelodeon como Los castores cascarrabias y Bob Esponja, más recientemente fue escritor principal en El campamento de Lazlo. En la actualidad Williams ha escrito episodios para Hora de Aventura, My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Jhony Test y Pound Puppies. 'Episodios escritos Segunda Temporada *La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora *La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos *De Cascos Firmes *Dragon Quest Tercera Temporada *Wonderbolts Academy *Spike at Your Service Corey Powell Ella ha tenido creditos en algunas animaciones como "ToddWorld", "The Land Before Time", "Sid the Science Kid", "Ni Hao Kai-lan", y "Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train". También ha aportado como productora ejecutiva en "The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids" y "The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids", desde el año 1997 hasta 1999. Los episodios de "My little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad" en los que ha trabajado hasta ahora fueron: Sleepless in Ponyville y Just For Sidekicks. 'Episodios escritos' *Sleepless in Ponyville *Just For Sidekicks Categoría:Información